ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Howler (comic book series)
Howler is an American action-supernatural-comedy comic book series published by DC Comics. It was released on May 16, 2012 until February 19, 2014. However, it has been revived on October 18, 2017 and is going on since. Synopsis Howler continues to protect the Shadow Falls forests as he faces new menaces... And old ones of course. Characters *Jeffrey Morrison/Howler *Bella Stoker *George *Georgia *Frank N. Stein *Greg *Lex the Lynx *Liz the Lizard *Wylda *Zachariah *Zoey *Kris and Kloe *Jeanette Helsing *The Naga *Naggette *Jacky *Rex *Shoney *Unicorn character *Skeleton character *Gavin the Ghoul Bully *Centaur character Issues Original Series #TBD - 05/16/2012 - TBD #TBD - 06/20/2012 - TBD #''Where Did George Go?'' - 07/18/2012 - When George mysteriously disappears, Howler and his friends head off to find him, wherever he is. #''An Evil Apple'' - 08/15/2012 - There were legends saying that there is an apple tree in the Shadow Falls forest that is cursed. (More coming soon...) #TBD - 09/19/2012 - TBD #TBD - 10/17/2012 - TBD #''Lost in Time Pt. 1'' - 11/21/2012 - When Howler and the others end up in different times due to Wylda unintentionally sending them there, they end up facing various problems. Meanwhile, Wylda, with help from Lex, Zachariah, and Zoey, try to find a spell to bring Howler and his friends back to the present. #''Lost in Time Pt. 2'' - 12/19/2012 - TBD #''Lost in Time Pt. 3'' - 01/16/2013 - TBD #''Lost in Time Pt. 4'' - 02/20/2013 - TBD #''Lost in Time Pt. 5'' - 03/20/2013 - TBD #''Lost in Time Pt. 6'' - 04/17/2013 - TBD #''Memories'' - 05/15/2013 - TBD #TBD - 06/19/2013 - TBD #TBD - 07/17/2013 - TBD #TBD - 08/21/2013 - TBD #TBD - 09/18/2013 - TBD #TBD - 10/16/2013 - TBD #TBD - 11/20/2013 - TBD #TBD - 12/18/2013 - TBD #TBD - 01/15/2014 - TBD #TBD - 02/19/2014 - TBD Revival Series #''The Anniversary'' - 10/18/2017 - TBD #TBD - 11/15/2017 - TBD #TBD - 12/20/2017 - TBD #TBD - 01/17/2018 - TBD #TBD - 02/21/2018 - TBD #''George and the Unicorn'' - 03/21/2018 - TBD #TBD - 04/18/2018 - TBD #''The Living Skeleton'' - 05/16/2018 - TBD #TBD - 06/20/2018 - TBD #TBD - 07/18/2018 - TBD #TBD - 08/15/2018 - TBD #''Ghoul Bully'' - 09/19/2018 - TBD #TBD - 10/17/2018 - TBD #''Reign of King Howler Pt. 1'' - 11/21/2018 - TBD #''Reign of King Howler Pt. 2'' - 12/19/2018 - TBD #''Reign of King Howler Pt. 3'' - 01/16/2019 - TBD #''Reign of King Howler Pt. 4'' - 02/20/2019 - TBD #''Reign of King Howler Pt. 5'' - 03/20/2019 - TBD #''Centaur Party'' - 04/17/2019 - TBD #''Suck'' - 05/15/2019 - TBD #''Humanized!?'' - 06/19/2019 - TBD #TBD - 07/17/2019 - TBD #TBD - 08/21/2019 - TBD #TBD - 09/18/2019 - TBD #TBD - 10/16/2019 - TBD #TBD - 11/20/2019 - TBD #TBD - 12/18/2019 - TBD #TBD - 01/15/2020 - TBD #TBD - 02/19/2020 - TBD Trivia Category:Comics Category:Supernatural Category:2012 Category:2014 Category:2017 Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:DC Comics